Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
| image = | name = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi | kanji = 鳳橋 楼十郎 | romanji = Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō | race = Vizard | birthday = March 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'1½") | weight = 73 kg (161 lbs.) | eyes = Unknown | hair = Blonde | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = Captain of the 3rd Division | previous team = 3rd Division | partner = Love Aikawa | previous partner = | base of operations = Vizard Warehouse, Karakura Town, Human World | marital status = Single | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Kinshara | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 24, Chapter 214 | anime debut = Episode 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Shōto Kashī | english voice = Christopher Smith | spanish voice = }} , more commonly referred to as , is a Vizard and the former captain of the 3rd Division. Appearance Rose has long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. Rose wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked. When he was a captain, he kept his hair somewhat straighter with a small black ribbon tied near the end. He wore the standard Shinigami robes and a sleeveless captain's haori, but with a frilled collared shirt under it. Personality A seemingly foppish man with a disinterested air, Rose is one of the more laid-back members of the group. He is frequently seen tuning his guitar and chatting with Love rather than paying attention to what is going on around him. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles have recently come out, such as the then-latest Prince of Darkness album.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 He also enjoys reading manga, a pastime shared with Love and Lisa, although he becomes irritated if anyone spoils a storyline for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7 Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Vizard; he smiles happily when he realizes that Hachi is happy to have met Orihime, due to the notable similarities regarding their healing abilities. He also states that "the family is growing", due to Ichigo and Orihime coming to stay with them, even claiming that the aforementioned humans' designated partner/counterpart, Hiyori and Hachi, were similarly happy. Rose seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with his starting a speech on the human nature to band together against a common enemy and his attempt to dramatically rise from the rubble of a building he was hurled into, leading to an unimpressed Love smacking him in response at both occasions. History Approximately 112 years ago Rose was promoted to Captain of the 3rd Division. Rose was first seen two years later arriving at the 1st Division barracks to attend the meeting to introduce the new captain of the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 Rose was later seen waiting in line with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 3 9 years later Rose was dispatched with Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru to investigate the disappearance of Rukongai residents and Kensei Muguruma and the members of his division.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 3-6 Rose followed right behind Love as they showed up at the site of the disappearances after Shinji. He then noticed a Hollowfied Kensei and was greatly surprised at his current state. He immediately asked if the creature before them was Kensei. Shinji stated that he didn't know if it was Kensei but that if they didn't draw their swords they were as good as dead. Rose watched as Love went to attack the Hollowfied Kensei and saw Love outmatched and attacked. Rose took out his Zanpakutō and resolved to attack Kensei along side Lisa. Before he could reach Kensei he was brutally attacked from behind by a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna, causing him to crash down into the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1-11 Kensei was attacking Lisa and about to land a devastating blow but was stopped by a Kidō blast in the back from Rose who has just climbed out the large crater made by him crashing into the ground from Mashiro's previous attack. Rose told him to stop as he didn't use to be the sort of weakling who would attack a woman. Kensei proceeded toward him but Rose was saved by the intervention of Hachi who uses "Kin" Bakudo #99. Rose and the others began discussing what to do next when Hiyori attacked Shinji and revealed herself to be Hollowfied as well. Before anyone could act a darkness fell around the rescue squad and they were attacked by a unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 7-14 The assailant was then found to be Kaname Tōsen, Mugurama's 6th seat, who was acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen, the person behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gave the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, Captain of the Kidō Corps showed up and saved them from destruction. Aizen, Gin and Tōsen made their escape and Tessai used Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami were sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Plot Arrancar arc Rose first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizard's warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 Rose is standing around as Ichigo and Hiyori fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 He is alerted when Ichigo's inner hollow takes over and attack's Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-13 He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Vizards, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 16-17 While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard are sitting around. Rose asks Love if he has heard the new 'Prince of Darkness' CD that has just came out? To which he asks Rose if he as read this weeks new Shonen Jump? Rose tells him no mentioning that Love always has his copy so how can he.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 Rose later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 Rose looks on when Ichigo defeats his inner Hollow and gains back control over his body, passing out afterward.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 7-10 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier, the other Vizard are surprised at the possibility.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 11 Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 12-13 When Orihime leaves the other Vizard talk about who she could have been, with Rose mentioning that she seemed to be a friend of Ichigo. When Shinji tells them who she is how he is the love of his life, Lisa comments on how he says that about all the cute girls and how he used to say the same thing about her. To which Rose whispers under his breath, if Lisa is trying to imply that she is cute.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 1 While Ichigo continues to train Rose is sitting listening to Love talk about while reading manga he came across a great a line. Rose tells him the line is not all that great and asks Love not to spoil the manga he just bought before he has even read it.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7 Rose is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc He is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Rose states that he doesn't.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 6 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the huge hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth. Rose is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Rose stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 Rose display a unique ability that allows him to make a 'melody' that entices a Menos and then causes its destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14-15 Rose starts to go on about the spiritual bond between those coming together to fight against a common enemy is not a bad habit but one based on instinct possessed by all living creatures. But before he can finish his speech Love smacks him in the back of the head, when he asks why Love did that. Love responds that the discussion is over and that Rose should quit posturing and concentrate on what is going on. They both stand and look at Coyote Starrk with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. To which Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12-13 Whether or not this is true, there does not, so far, appear to be a limit upon whether they can use their masks again, given that Love activated his once more after their battle commenced. During this time, Rose appears to be an initial bystander''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 372, Page 11 in the battle, after comically getting crushed by rubble from some other battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, Page 2 Following Starrk releasing the wolf pack, Rose releases his Shikai and proceeds to fight the wolves along with Love. However his whip goes through the wolves, prompting Love to comment that the "wolves were like flames". Rose proceeds to use his Zanpakutō's special ability, but to no avail. Both he and Love are then caught in a close combat explosion and he is last seen on his knees trying to recover his breath and looking shocked at the unexpected stabbing of Starrk from the shadows by Shunsui.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 01 Following the defeat of Starrk, Rose approaches Shunsui with along with Love but simply listens to Love and Shunsui's conversation. Rose is then seen reacting to the Aizen's taunts but was told by Shinji not to be provoked. Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 09 Rose is next seen with the several unoccupied Shinigami and Vizard planning to protect Ichigo Kurosaki from Aizen and his Shikai. Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 After Shinji explains that protecting Ichigo is important and that the battle is all of theirs, Rose charges at Aizen with Shinji, Lisa, and Love. Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 10 When Komamura is defeated by Aizen, Rose swings Kinshara at him. Aizen easily catches it and pulls Kinshara down along with Rose. A stream of blood is launched into the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 17-18 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in that battle without releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 9-10 Kidō Expert: He seemingly knows Kidō and can perform it without chants though the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 Flash Steps Expert: His Shunpo is good enough for him to keep up with the other Vizard barring Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Vizard, Rose possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 102 Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond with curved concave edges, with an orange handle. *'Shikai: Rose's release command is .Bleach manga; 373, page 09-10 Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a whip tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays normal. It seems as though the whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon; as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it at a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 7-9 :Shikai Special Ability: :* : When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, he taps on the whip with his fingers, similar to tapping keys on a piano. It creates a vortex of energy that engulfs the target. Love comments on how it's similar to magic, but Rose considers it art. The name itself implies that there's at least ten other techniques that precede this one, but have yet to be revealed.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 10-11 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Rose's hollow mask is unique in the fact that, unlike the other Vizard who have flat masks, his sprouts outward in a way that resembles a bird beak.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 18-19 *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers. :*'Melody Attack': Rose levitates his Zanpakuto and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano which accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light and by simple hand movements he plays different notes causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 279 Appearance in other media Rose first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, his attacks are mainly lightning based, which differ from his shikai. Quotes * (About Hachigen Ushōda and Orihime Inoue) "I bet he's happy, because we hardly meet anybody with powers similar to ours. I feel like our family is growing."Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 12 * (To a Gillian) "Come here. Yeah, come on... Right this way... Come closer... just like that and become a prisoner of my melody" ''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 366, page 14 * "They say that uniting before a common enemy is one of humanity's evil traits. But that's not true. It's not an evil trait; it's the survival instinct of a living creature. As a matter of fact, it's those times when the "spiritual union" is at its most-" (he is then interrupted by Love)Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12 * (After Love grabs him by his hair) "I'm gonna lose my hair! There's an art to emerging from rubble, you know!"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 14 References Navigation de:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi es:Rōjūrō Otoribashi Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Male